callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pvt. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with your character, Alexei Borodin, in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. You will walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. You are restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled but it lets you go at a hurried pace instead of a sprint. For the first half of the level, you utilize your M240 and M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. Halfway through the level, the Russian authorities in the form of the FSB arrive on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. As you fight your way through, follow Makarov's lead until you go through a hallway into an ambulance. Whether or not you step in, Makarov will shoot you with an M9 and leave you to die while the FSB discovers your American corpse, inciting a war between the US and Russia. Trivia *Makarov says "No Russian", so nobody will know that they are actually Russian (by speaking it), not Americans. So the authorities would find Allen's dead American body, assume they were all Americans, and wage war on the U.S. Needless to say, it was a success.... *This level has been cited to be one of the most controversial missions in gaming history due to killing civilians as part of an objective, so much so that there is an option to skip the level when the game is first begun. However, there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians. *The name of the level is a double-entendre. It literally refers to not speaking Russian so their identities would be covered, and "Russian" is a homophone for "rushin'" or "rushing" in English, indicating the very slow, forceful pace of the beginning of the mission when you are forced to watch (and partake in, if you so choose) the killing of the Russian civilians in the airport. *This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2. *As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed". *You can hear Allen speak when one of the men say "FSB on the second floor!" He'll say "Copy that" (in an extremely obvious American accent) back, which possibly leads to Makarov discovering his real identity. *Makarov discovered Allen's real identity because Shepherd gave it to him. *If you run past the last group of FSB and hide at the door leading to the Warehouse (the extraction point), Makarov will verbally scold you for being a coward. If you wait long enough, he and the remaining allies will run to your location and kill you, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered your identity as a CIA Agent. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground about half way through the mission, just before the guards come up the elevator. *At the end when Makarov is about to shoot you, if you run and turn the corners, somehow he will still kill you, even though there is a wall between you and him. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gun man will result in them turning to you and killing you immediately, thus discovering your identity. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." *All the men (besides Makarov) have tattoes of the Russian Insignia on their necks. *There is no precise person to survive the assault on the runway. 2 of the 5 men that attack the airport are scripted to die, therefore not placing a certain person to survive. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2